Underwater power generators convert the energy of flowing marine and water currents into usable power, which is generally electrical power. The generators are generally difficult to install on valuable sites because powerful marine currents at those valuable sites flow all the time, or most of the time.
Generally speaking, forces generated by the currents are very high, increasing the stresses on, and hence the weight of, deployment components. This hampers deployment and installation of the turbine.
Furthermore, the underwater power generators, when deployed, are sited at least tens of meters under the water surface which makes deployment of the underwater power generators difficult and expensive. Accurate siting and positioning of the underwater power generator relative to other generator components, and relative to prevailing tidal currents is difficult when much of the major equipment for use in the deployment is above the surface of the water body, well away from the bed of the water body.
The present invention provides a useful alternative to known deployment apparatus and methods.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date:
(a) part of common general knowledge; or
(b) known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.